A little bit of golden joy
by Dudette Mal
Summary: Gareki didn't think his actions would change anything at all. He never thought anyone would even realize it. In the end he just brought a small golden companion with him to the ship that would have starved if he hadn't done it. In the end it was nothing more than a cat. Which changed more than he could assume.
1. Chapter 1

A little bit of golden joy

It stunk.

The town smelled like rubbish and the sun was beating down at it hard. The former was probably intensified by the later. But the streets were still crowded. He hid away in the old baked potato carton again. His stomach grumbled. He peeked out of the carton and the alley again. The streets were still full of humans and creatures that at least smelled human.

He licked his paw, but stopped almost immediately again. They smelled weird. In front of the alley was a big yellow cat on two legs giving out foot to humans. He watched almost jealous, why couldn't they give some to him? He considered running there and begging for some as well. But decided against it, the last human he had tried to get some food from had kicked him pretty hard. He hadn't been able to stand on his paw for days. He put his head down. Making himself as small as possible. The wind blew through his sticky yellow coat. He closed his eyes and started to drowse.

Suddenly there were steps. He was almost instantly on his feet and out of his sleeping place. There was a human. A big mighty human. A dangerous giant enemy. He started hissing. He wouldn't let this one hurt him without fighting back. The human stopped in his tracks and looked down at him. Almost intimidating but he wouldn't give in. He crouched more closely to the ground. He wouldn't give in much.

Then the human couched down and pulled something out of his bag. It smelled delicious, mouth-watering, and simply fantastic. But it was from a human. He wasn't sure what to do. Taking it or not? Was the human trying to kill him? Was it just one of these rare nice humans? The human pulled it away again and bit into it. He had known it. The human just wanted to show him that he had what he needed. His ears slumped a bit. His stomach was still growling.

"Here. See food."

The words didn't make sense, human language never made. But the tone was soft and encouraging, he looked up. The human was holding the food in front of his nose again. This time he bit in. The human let go of it. It tasted like meat, but was a bit dry and something else as well, but he couldn't but a claw on it. He chewed at it happily. It tasted like heaven. A fest. The human looked at him and stood up again as he had finished. His eyes widened. Did the human want to go? No. He couldn't go. He ran as fast as he could and jumped in front of the human. The humans grey eyes looked surprised at him sitting at his feet purring.

"You want to come? Geez", the human talked senseless words in a nonchalant way and stroked through his dirty coat, "I'm not a very good person."

It still didn't make any sense, but these warm arms that cradled him against the human's chest when he didn't go away spoke of paradise. Of meals, a comfortable sleeping place, a family? He started purring. This human was his saver.

* * *

This probably will just be a collection of OneShots I had in mind some time ago. You might realize I like to play with the idea what different animals would do to the relationships of the second ship. I as of now don't plan to ship anything in here, but some more Yoreki anyone? I just need some fluff right now and what's fluffier than a kitten/cat?

Sincerely, Mal


	2. Chapter 2

Dear _Yume Li_, I hope you will find it interesting in future as well!

Dear _LoveTheSound,_ thank you for your kind words, but with the Garegi comment you made my brain freeze for a moment. I have to think about it, since the rating isn't that high I believe the difference wouldn't be that big. Probably even more realistic. With Yogi as mother cat. Laugh.

Dear _Lavi the Ninja Panda_, I sure hope the story will stay as adorable!

* * *

A little bit of golden joy

He didn't know where he was. But he didn't exactly care. It was warm, he got food, he was clean. And he was getting petted. The only downside was that he couldn't let himself be seen. He supposed the human that wasn't as big as the others were and didn't really smell human knew about him. But not even the sheep had seen him. He heard steeps coming down the hallway and hid underneath the bed.

The door opened and his saver came in. The blue coat was thrown on the bed and he crouched down. Without words he knew this signal. He came out of his hiding place and greeted him. He was lifted into the air and his savers hand smoothed his golden fur. Suddenly there was a noise outside. The steps stopped at the door. Didn't the human notice? He jumped down from his arms.

"Ouch!"

His ears flattened and his eyes widened.

"Meow."

The door went open. And a person he had never seen came in.

"Gareki, are you alright?" Then his sight fell on him. "Huh? Who is this little guy? Don't tell me, you have a pet?" The new person went to his saver and took his hand. "And he scratched you?"

He went between his saver and the new person and hissed. His saver took him from the floor on his arms again. He started purring.

"I'm fine. I found him in the last town in an alley almost starved and he only scratched me because you frightened him."

The new person smiled brightly. "And you hid him away from us?" He reached at his coat. "Why?"

His saver seemed irritated. "I couldn't just leave him there, he would have starved."

Through the open door the not- quite- human human stepped into the room. "Gareki? Yogi? What is the cat doing out?"

"You knew about him, little Nai? Was I the only one who didn't know about him?" The voice of the stranger was sad. Overly so. Melodramatically so. But still oddly sincere. He moved a bit, so that he could see the other persons better. What in a downpour was going on? The small human closed the door and went over to them. His hand petted his golden fur carefully.

"I believe Nai was the only person besides me who knew about him." His saver answered. "I just don't want him dumped on a dump again."

The blond stranger nodded with an odd expression but he seemed happy. He felt happy. "You know Gareki your pet looks like a small version of Nyanperona! I always knew you had a soft spot for cute things~!"

And at the same time he hoped to never feel the malice he felt at this moment coming from his saver again. "Yogi…" That was the one thing it never wanted to feel again.

* * *

It is kinda funny now that I'm actually forbidden to write or at least since my mother tries to forbid me to write I'm actually writing more. I started working on a few different ideas as well.

Any thoughts on the story?

Sincerely, Mal


	3. Chapter 3

Dear _noctisluxys, _I'm happy you like it! You think so as well? I think so too.

Dear _Yume Li, _is it now? My dictionary has both versions, but I'll use yours then. The cat is actually a bit like my baby-girl (the cat on the profile picture), but frankly nobody from the Karneval-universe.

Dear _Lavi the Ninja Panda,_ well I hope so. I tell you what I did: I didn't listen, I wrote with a pen and on paper all day. (She thought I was doing homework!)

Dear _I Am Alys_, well the chapters are short because I just need to write something cute in the middle of the night sometimes. I once read a fiction with a forest as narrator which kinda was the inspiration for this. (The next chapter is them arguing on a name.) Like I said the soon is when I can't sleep again.

Dear _Sweet Cynthia_, I'm happy that you think so! Oh, and the comment you wrote to 'Catching Butterflies' the sequel is 'Catching Typhoons' so I won't update it again, but the story is not finished. I'll update again as soon as I have another sleepless night.

* * *

A little bit of golden Joy

He starred in confusion up to the blond haired teen who most often was referred to as 'Yogi' or 'Idiot' whatever that meant. He was holding up something bright and colourful. His saviour looked a bit annoyed at the older male. He didn't quite know why his saviour did that. The blond had actually been quite nice and friendly. Gotten him food as well and cuddled with him frequently which had been a bit annoying to be honest, but he understood that humans didn't like to be scratched like… well nobody else as well and had settled for meowing unhappily.

"But Gareki-kun your kitten needs something to play with!" the blond one –'Yogi-Idiot' he quickly corrected himself- argued and shook the round something back and forth in front of his snout. "Look here, kitty-kitty" he mumbled while he did that.

His saviour shook his head. "First of all he's not my kitten and second you can't force him to play with you, Yogi." But somehow he sounded a bit –just if he squeezed hard- amused.

But what he said made Yogi's expression a bit sad. He meowed softly at the young adult and his smile fell back into place. Holding that bright _thing _in front of his rosy snout again. He sneezed softly, causing Yogi to coo softly while his savour narrowed his eyes slightly worried. "You're so adorable!" The bright thing was placed on the ground and rolled a bit away.

"You're not getting ill, are you? I don't think we can go to the vet with you…" His savour took him on the arm, softly brushing though his now soft coat. He purred in satisfaction. "Was it just a bit dust?" He turned around in the warm arms, presenting his soft stomach and nuzzled into the fabric of his sleeve. Gloved hands started to pet it caring. He mewed happily.

'Yogi-Idiot' looked at them with a gentle smile. Irritating his saviour further. Probably because he didn't say a word. His savour just wanted to say something when 'Yogi-Idiot' beat him to it. "I think I know!" he exclaimed all of the sudden. Startling him, making him turn around in his savours arms. 'Yogi-Idiot' jumped on his feet and hugged them exited, making both squirm, before leaving the room.

His savour starred at the now closed door for a short moment. Mouth opened, but then he closed it and looked at him. "What an idiot, huh?" He mewed agreeing. Even though human language made no sense whatsoever. He was set down –or up- on the top bunk. His savour brushed over his head one last time before he left the room.

He tapped around on the soft, squishy ground. The air was a bit chilly, so he crawled beneath the blanked and rolled up into a fluffy ball. It was so cosily warm and smelled so comforting like his saviour, he couldn't help but nod away for a bit.

* * *

When he heard the steps of his saviour again he slowly crawled out, watching the wooden door for a short moment, before his saviour stepped in. The comfortable blue coat was hung over the chair and his saviour put something on the bed next to him. One of these small square things with which his saviour could entertain himself for hours just flipping through the insides. Before he climbed on the bed.

As soon as his saviour seemed comfortable situated with the thing in his hands, he crawled onto the leg and then under the shirt, taking care of his claws all the while. It could cost him this most amazing sleeping place after all if he accidently scratched him. He purred softly, when he didn't fail and nuzzled his head in his paws.

* * *

He wasn't exactly sure how long this small piece of felicity lasted. Suddenly the door crashed against the wall, causing his saviour to sit up in a sudden motion and him to fall on the lap. And then he blinked. The blond haired adult looked up at them, one hand hidden behind his back, an illuminating grin adoring his features. "Look here, Gareki, he gotta love this!" And then there was this most amazing smelling doll with similar features than his savour. He tapped closer to the edge. That seemed interesting.

'Yogi-Idiot' gave it to him, and something just seemed to click in place. He bit in it and pulled it across his savour's lap before he let himself fall into the bliss of the smell. "What the hell did you put in there?" his saviour asked irritated.

"Just some catnip!" Yogi exclaimed, "I bought some when we bought all the other cat stuff in town last time."

It was followed by the noise of a crash and a yelp of Yogi. "Catnip is like drugs for cats, idiot!" Oh, well his saviour must have hit 'Yogi-Idiot' because of something, but he couldn't bring himself to care- he rather nuzzled further in this blissful smell and purred.

* * *

If somebody had name suggestions you can write them. I've got some ideas but non that really fits. I will chose while I write the argument. Probably. Maybe somebody of you just hast the cutest little name for a cute little kitten-boy?

Sincerely, Mal


End file.
